


[Podfic of] when the truth comes out

by the24thkey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: When Arthur wakes up from surgery, completely loopy from the anesthetics, he doesn’t recognise Merlin, but thinks he's really quite lovely.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when the truth comes out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963587) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



 

**Length:**  13:16

**Download link:** [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/when%20the%20truth%20comes%20out.mp3) [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122958.zip)

 

With thanks to the most wonderful mods in the world, fishpatrol for betaing, and the author for having blanket permission! <3

 

(Regarding the cover, Jammie Dodgers might not be the biscuits the author intended in this story, but they look really cute and also every time I see them I have to laugh because I can hear Eddie Izzard indignantly yelling "Jammie Dodgers!" in my head.)


End file.
